Batista Bond Quotes
Infamous IC Quotes *BACK OFF!!! Filthy swines! Mr. Hyakuji is here." *"Batista Bond is a heavy debt, you cannot pay!" *Then he saw her siiting on a tombstone, he walks toward her and spoke gentlemanly "You're a woman of so shining loveliness". He gave her the flowers and said "I would like my roses to see you" in a flattering way. *I love you I like myself. Tell me, how did you love my picture?" Batista Bond asked Katase again with that serious and calm voice tone. "That is a limited edition Batista Bond autographed picture. I'll give it to you as a token of my love" he added. *Is it because of them?" he looks at the other students. "Is it because I tried to clothesline you or is it because I tried to destroy HHS?" Batista Bond said then kicks one of the tombstone with all his strength and it was pulverized. "It seems like your missing the point here..." he said as he cleared his throat, getting ready to speak his next words with maximum intensity. *I am willing to admit that I may not always be right, but I am never wrong. To be great is to be misunderstood. When you're as great as I am, it's hard to be humble. I am a SELF-MADE man!" *I came here as the King of the World!" Batista Bond continues his ranting. "Those students enroll here just to see me! They come to school everyday just to see me! Those teachers teach here just to see me! The cafeteria is there just to feed me! You know the reason why this school has been said to be "Home to the Gifted"?"... he paused for a moment and said. "It's because of ME! This school is part of me and I am part of it. Without me, this school means nothing. Cause everything I do is virtue and everything I say is gospel, cause I am, who I say am, and I am the one... and... only..." he paused briefly again and then said "Mr. Hyakuji" slowly. *''Though original quotes cannot be found he was oft known for quoting the following phrase in romantic scenes'': "kisses/kissing with a neck-break(ing) passion." *When a true genius appears in the world, you may know him by this sign, that the dunces are all in confederacy against him." *I don't hit girls, escpecially ugly ones like you, cause it's bad for my image." *You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, which doesn't say much for you." he smiles evilly. "I've done everything I can but you're a real prima donna" he said admitting that he really is just coaxing Katase. "Tonight I have no remorse. I have no concscience. And nothing can stop me. Tonight Mr. Hyakji goes back on his throne." *Ninja skill eh?" Batista Bond thought. "What a joke." *Marry me... Kit... Marry me." Infamous OOC Quotes *First of all. I'd like to say sorry to EVERYONE. Especially to those who don't know all about what really is that "QUALITY" post. From Yosuke I got this. Second, I am not a AMERICAN... so if there's something you didn't understand and someone is offended by this post... (which I don't plan to happen). I am sorry in advance. *I DON'T IGNORE POSTS. Why? Cause I have nothing else to do and it's fun. I'm stuck alone at a BOREDing house studying here at Quezon City Manila while my parents are in BULACAN. This is fun for me. It's much more fun than playing RAN or MU or even DOTA. *I appeared on AVON print ads and in tabloids for school supplies. After 3 years I was already grown up and they didn't need someone like me so MMBoss M.A. scrap me! I am the FOUNDER of the Sebenlion Clan on pROSE Online and I am a great player of DOTA. I am also a former basketball varsity player on PNHS. I play a lot of PS2 and love to surf the internet. *Inspired by WWE Superstar BATISTA (strenght, athleticism, speed and size) and James Bond (the flair, the style, the COOLNESS and the gadgets). His power cames from Captain Barbell and he is inspired of the WWE.Triple H, JBL, Christian Cage, Edge, John Cena, Randy Orton and all those wrestlers who are not only strong but says quotable quotes. J.B.L. is Mr. Smackdown but Batista Bond is Mr. Hyakuji. Pedigree and richness came from MARCUS CHOLO FIZER the main character of 7 books I wrote. Yes I'm a writer. Sadly, only friends, relatives and teachers got to read my books or notebooks because there is where I write them. Grafitti is my own clothing line. I LOVE to buy clothes. I really love CENSORED when I was younger and my ultimate dream is to be a CENSORED model. But after having so many CENDSORED t-shirt and after a long time of supporting CENSORED. I noticed that CENSORED latest designs are now ugly and don't deserve my effort to buy. They now only depend on their brand. I hated CENSORED ever since that's why I design clothes on notebooks and dreams that one day when I got rich enough those design will be real shirts.(Censored is a name of a famous clothing line. I don't want to post the name) Batista chases girls because of a secret plot. And lastly E4 is a combination of The Eagles my favorite oldies band and F4 a very famous asian boyband. Those are my inspirations for creating Batista Bond. So don't compare me to him. Please. *I am very different OOCly and ICly so please don't judge me because you hate BATISTA BOND. Category:Memes